


O Pag-ibig

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Nakakakaba, nakakaaliwNakakakilig, nakakabaliwNapapakanta, napapaisipNapapangiti, nakakabaliw.O koleksyon ng tatlumpu't limang sitwasyon at pagkakataon kung paano sinabi ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ang salitang "Mahal kita".
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. "Huwag mo akong iwanan."

**Author's Note:**

> ninakaw ko ang writing challenges ni milla. so if you want to have a reference. Check out my [tweet :)](https://twitter.com/jongsoonshine/status/1284085880043368448)
> 
> P.S.: Will add more tags as we proceed. Collection lang 'to and chapters can be read as standalone. uwu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahal kita pero may preno. May hinto. May tuldok. May katapusan.
> 
> "Kyungsoo, please, mahal kita huwag mo akong iwanan."
> 
> Adapted from how to say I love you #26. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket begging me not to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for miss ma'am kyle!! dahil nahuli ang kiliti ko for angsty au. and for miss milla, for always motivating me!! bukas 'yung number na napili mo.
> 
> and to everyone. been a while!! i hope magustuhan niyo 'to. :)

_ Makalat.  _

_ Amoy sigarilyo. _

_ Amoy natuyong beer ang kuwarto. _

_ Makalat. _

  
  


_ Puno ng mga basag na basyo ng alak.  _

  
  


Umiling si Kyungsoo at tahimik na dinampot ang mga kalat at basura.

"Nag-imbita na naman ang kupal. Ni hindi man lang nagligpit."

Walang imik si Kyungsoo sa, pinakikiramdaman kung may magigising sa loob ng bahay.

Nasa kasagsagan na siya ng pagluluto ng sopas at paghuhugas ng maruruming baso nang marinig niya ang mga kaluskos.

"Hindi mo na ginalang 'tong bahay. Nawala lang ako ng ilang araw, sigurado akong kung sino-sino na namang pinapunta mo rito."

Maanghang ang tirada niya kahit hindi siya nakatingin sa taong tinutunaw siya ng titig sa likuran.

"Kyungsoo…" Kung naibang pagkakataon ito, baka nalunod na agad si Kyungsoo mula sa malambing at paos na tinig, "Umalis ka naman talaga ha. Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Tiisin ko 'to?"

Ibinagsak ni Kyungsoo ang sandok, "Jongin, tigilan mo nga ako! Ang kapal mo rin talaga, ano?! Hindi ka na nadala?"

Pinatay niya ang kalan at ngumisi lang ito sa kanya nang harapin niya si Jongin. Parang kailan lang noong puno pa ng pagmamahalan ang tinginan nila. Hindi pa napuno ng galit at sakit.

Dahil kagaya lang din ng mga normal na relasyon ay nagkaroon din sila ng mga pagsubok hanggang sa tuluyan na silang nilamon ng agos at hindi na nasakyan ang alon ng pagmamahalan nila.

  
  


Hindi naman gusto ni Kyungsoo na magkasakitan sila ni Jongin pero nangyari na ang mga dapat mangyari. At wala na silang magagawa pa.

Kahit gusto niyang isalba ang kakarampot na pag-ibig na mayroon sa puso niya ay alam ni Kyungsoo na nagbago na si Jongin. At sabi ng nila, hindi mo mapapansin iyon kung hindi ka rin nagbago.

Ibinato niya ang apron sa harapan ni Jongin, "Kumain ka na. May gamot diyan sa overhead cabinet. Nilagyan ko na rin ng stock 'yang ref mo at kung napansin mo, nilinis ko na rin 'yung kalat mo."

"Kyungsoo bakit mo 'to ginagawa? Sa tuwing gusto kong damputin ulit 'yung buhay ko, babalik ka na parang walang nangyari tapos wawasakin mo ako ulit? Bakit ang unfair mo?!"

Pagak na tumawa si Kyungsoo, wala na siyang maramdaman na sakit sa puso. Namanhid na siya.

"Ako pa talaga ang unfair? Ang kapal mo talaga, 'no? Sa tuwing bumabalik ka sa dati nagreklamo ba ako sa iyo?! May narinig ka ba sa akin? Wala! Minsan natatawa ako bakit nga ba ako nagtitiyaga sa 'yo. Bakit ko ba ginagawa 'to?!  _ Tangina naman  _ wala na akong pakialam dapat sa iyo."

Doon lumambot ang tingin ni Jongin. Napalitan ng kakaibang emosyon ang mata nito. "Hindi ka na talaga makapaghintay na umalis sa buhay ko? Pero bakit balik ka nang balik sa akin, Soo? Ayaw mo na bang ayusin natin 'to?"

"Hindi ko rin alam, Jongin. Pero wala na. Ayaw ko na. Maawa naman tayo sa sarili natin bago tuluyang mawala 'yung respeto natin sa isa't isa."

Inilibot ni Kyungsoo ang mata sa apartment nila, technically kay Jongin lang ito pero halos ilang taon din silang nagsamang dalawa until things went downhill.

“Hindi ba ako sapat? Kulang ba ako? Nagbabago naman ako. Sinusubukan ko naman palagi na magbago, na magtino para sa iyo, Soo.”

Malungkot siyang ngumiti bago inilapag sa lamesita ang duplicate ng susi ng apartment ni Jongin. Wala na siyang karapatan pang magkaroon ng kopya niyon, malaking pagkakamali rin na bumalik pa siya. Masisisi ba siya ng tao kung hanggang ngayon ay nag-aalala pa rin siya kay Jongin?

  
  


_ Kung mahal pa rin niya ito hanggang ngayon? _

Pero hindi palaging sagot ang pagmamahal. Hindi palaging sapat ang pagmamahal lang ang mayroon sa pagitan ng dalawang tao dahil wala na silang tiwala pa sa isa’t isa.

“Jongin, doon ka mali e. Hindi ka magbabago para lang sa akin kasi paano kung makalimutan mong mahal mo ako? Kalilimutan mo na ring sinusubukan mong magbago. Gagawin mo lang ‘yan kung gusto mo talaga. Huwag mong baguhin ang sarili mo para lang hindi ako mawala. Kasi kahit anong mangyari, mukhang dito rin tayo mauuwi. Masiyado tayong nagmadali.”

Sa kamamadali ay pareho silang nalunod at napaso sa nagbabaga nilang pagmamahal. Kaya naman nang mawala ang apoy ay kay lamig na rin ng pagsasama nilang dalawa. Pinipilit lang para sa relasyong pinanghihinayangan.

  
  


Isinuot na ni Kyungsoo ang jacket niya, mukhang ilang saglit ay uulan na at wala siyang dalang payong.

“Paano, mauuna na ako?” Lumunok siya para pigilin ang luhang namumuo sa mata, “Mag-iingat ka. At please lang, huwag ka nang mag-inom palagi.”

Nakatalikod si Kyungsoo, nakahawak sa seradura nang maramdaman ang paghigit ni Jongin sa jacket niya, narinig niya ang hikbi sa tinig nito, “Palagi ka namang nauuna. Alam mo palagi kung paano ayusin ‘yung buhay mo. Pero paano ako, Soo? Paano ako ngayon kung halos lahat ng bagay nakadepende na sa ‘yo? Kung buong buhay ko sa iyo na umikot?”

“J-Jongin, huwag mo nang pahirapan pa ang sitwasyon. Aalis na ako. Mag-ingat ka na lang palagi. ‘Yun lang ang hiling ko.”

  
  


“Huwag mo akong iwanan, Soo.” Nabasag ang boses ni Jongin at kaunti na lang ay bibigay na si Kyungsoo, “Please huwag mo akong iwanan. Mahal na mahal kita. Mahal kita. Sorry kung nakalimutan kong sabihin, nakalimutan kong iparamdam. Please, mahal kita.”

Bumuga si Kyungsoo ng hangin at tinanggal ang pagkakakapit ni Jongin sa jacket niya. “Sige na, Jongin. Tama na. Aalis na ako.”

  
  


_ Aalis na ako sa buhay mo. _

  
  


Pinihit niya pabukas ang pinto bago walang lingon-likod na isinara ito. Narinig ang lagabog sa sahig at ang masasakit na pagsigok. 

Gusto ni Kyungsoo na bawiin lahat. Ngunit paano sila matututo kung marupok ang pagmamahalan nila?

  
  
  
  


Mahirap ipilit kapag hindi pa puwede. Mahirap magsabing mahal kita kung may preno sa bawat salita, sa bawat buka ng labi ay may rendang pumipigil.

  
  


_ Mahal pa rin naman niya si Jongin ngunit may preno. May hinto. May tuldok. _

  
  


_ May katapusan. _


	2. "Goodnight, Jongin."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bawat bulong ay tila panalanging dinadasal nang maigi sa isang Panginoon.
> 
> Ngunit hindi Diyos si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya kayang sagutin ang laman ng puso ng isang deboto.
> 
> "Goodnight, Jongin."
> 
> From how to say I love you #14, A whisper in the ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for 45 minutes gomenasori kung basura ang kinalabasan but I'm happy sa resulta and that's the most important thing.
> 
> Sorry for the pain, dito na lang ako magcha-channel ng frustrations ko. Hahahaha bye 😋

_ "Goodnight, Jongin." _

  
  


* * *

Magkaibigan.

  
  


Doon naman palaging nagsisimula. Sa mga maliliit na interaksyon, sa mga walang katuturang kwento, sa mga maliliit na bagay.

  
  


_ Magkaibigan. _

  
  


Sinasabihan ng sikreto, iniinis ng sanlibong ulit, iniiyakan at balikat na siya mong sinasandalan.

  
  


"Naghahalo nga ako ng batter para sa pancake. Nandito mga pamangkin ko, dinala ni Kuya kasi makikikain na naman."

Kipit ni Kyungsoo ang telepono sa tainga at balikat habang pinipilit na haluin ang pancake mix na hindi na niya matapos.

"Jongin, ano ba!" Natatawa niyang saway sa kaibigan. Nagkakilala lang sila sa party ng common friend nilang si Minseok and they clicked pretty quickly, "Go bother someone else! Wala ba diyan si Sehun? Nagagalit na 'yung mga pamangkin ko, hindi na mauto ni Kuya."

  
  


Sa di kalayuan ay sinisigawan na si Kyungsoo ng kapatid niya.

_ "'Di ko nga 'to boyfriend, Kuya!" _

Narinig niya ang pagtawa ni Jongin sa kabilang linya, "Off ko ngayon, di ba? Nakakapanibago lang na nag-iba ng shift si Sehun saka 'yung jowa niya. Kaya mag-isa ako ngayon sa apartment."

At sa loob ng tatlong pagkakaibigan nila, alam ni Kyungsoo na nakanguso si Jongin kahit hindi niya ito nakikita, "E di aliwin mo sarili mo. Hindi lahat may free time kagaya mo, ano! Minsan may mga asungot kang kailangang pakainin kahit na sana natutulog ka pa ngayon."

Boring ang pagkakaibigan nila. They thrive kahit ilang linggo silang hindi nag-uusap. It was quiet and yet the most fulfilling friendship that Kyungsoo ever had.

  
  


Makikinig si Jongin kahit paulit-ulit, kahit walang kwenta ang 9 to 6 work routine ni Kyungsoo. Makikinig din siya kung paano i-bash ni Jongin ang mga bida-bida nitong co-workers.

At masaya na si Kyungsoo doon. Masaya siya na unti-unting lumalago ang circle of friends niya. Si Minseok lang dati hanggang sa lumawal at nag-fuse na ang barkada nila.

  
  


After all, iyon naman ang essence ng pagkakaibigan. Ang makinig. Kahit hindi na magsalita basta may isang makikinig nang walang panghuhusga. 

  
  


"Sige na, mag-transform na bilang alien 'yang mga pamangkin mo. Tell them Tito Pogi said 'Hi', okay? Pati na rin kay Kuya Seungsoo"

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, "Kapal mo talaga! Will you call again later?"

"Will call you at 10, okay lang? After sana ng drinking session namin nila Se."

Huminga si Kyungsoo at ibinuhos sa hulmahan ang unang pancake na lulutuin niya, "Yes. Sure. Gising pa ako. Bye, Jongs."

"M'kay, dear. Later. Bye."

  
  
  


Mabilis na lumipas ang oras. Palagi na lang siyang binubuyo ng kapatid kay Jongin. Pero sa totoo lang ay magkaibigan lang sila. At no, walang plano si Kyungsoo na baguhin iyon.

  
  


At nang pumatak ang alas-diez ng gabi ay nag-usap sila muli ni Jongin. Tinatawanan niya ang pagiging bitter nito sa relasyon ni Sehun at Minseok. 

"Akala mo hindi ako nakatira dito sa apartment, kung maglingkisan ang inam!'

Umayos si Kyungsoo ng higa at nilakasan ang volume ng earphones niya, "E sino kayang malakas maki-third wheel? Sinabihan na kita noon na bumukod ka na, pero ayaw mo."

"Malungkot kayang mag-isa, Soo. Ikaw ba, hindi ka ba nalulungkot diyan sa unit mo?"

Humikab si Kyungsoo, halos dalawang oras na rin silang babad ni Jongin sa telepono kaya dinadalaw na siya ng antok. "Hindi naman. Dumadalaw naman sila Mama pati sina kuya at mga bata. Isa pa, I love being independent. Ayaw kong iasa sa iba ang kaligayahan ko. I'm free to do things, masaya 'yung gano'n."

  
  


Tahimik na sa kabilang linya kaya inakala ni Kyungsoo na tulog na si Jongin ngunit bigla itong pabulong na nakipag-usap sa kanya.

"We were talking about you kanina, Soo. Tinatanong ako ni Min bakit hindi kita pinopormahan. Napaisip din tuloy ako. Nasabi ko rin, 'bakit nga ba?'"

Suminghap si Kyungsoo bilang sagot, walang maapuhap na sa salita para sa paksang ito.

"Hanggang sa na-realize kong I don't need any strings para ma-attached sa iyo. Kasi umpisa palang, alam kong matatali ako sa ganito with or without strings. Soo, I know you know how I feel about you pero hindi lang natin pinag-uusapan."

  
  


_ "At alam mo rin siguro na I can't, Jongin. Alam mo naman 'yon sa umpisa. Alam mong may hinihintay ako, di ba?" _

Isang pagak na tawa ang kumawala sa kabilang panig ng linya, "Alam ko. At mali ka, Soo. Alam kong you  _ won't _ ever return these feelings. Kaya sabi ko kina Min kanina, bakit ba? Hindi naman kasi talaga puwede."

"I'm sorry, Jongin."

"I know, Soo. You don't have to say sorry. Hindi kasalanan na hindi mo ako mahalin pabalik."

  
  
  


_ Ah. _

_ Kaibigan. _

  
  


_ Iyon lang ang kayang ibigay ng mga taong may iba nang tinatangi. At sa kaso ni Kyungsoo, iyon ang linyang hindi dapat tawirin ng iba. _

_ Magkaibigan lang sila. _

  
  


_ Dahil iyon ang tama. Dahil doon lang talaga. _

  
  
  


Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang malamig na singsing sa daliri niya, may hihintay lang siyang umuwi. May hinihintay lang bumalik.

  
  


Dahil hindi niya sasayangin ang tiyak na bagay na mayroon siya para lang sa damdaming nagsimula sa  _ simpleng pagkakaibigan _ .

  
  


_ "Jongin, ikakasal na ako, di ba?" _

"Hindi ko nakakalimutan. Sinasabi ko lang para hindi na ako magtatago pa."

  
  


Pinakikiramdam ni Kyungsoo kung kailangan na ba niyang ibaba ang tawag. Walang madaling paraan para matigil ang nararamdaman ng isang tao.

Masasaktan mo sila pero iyon ang tama. Kaysa tanggapin mo ang damdamin gayong okupado na ng ibang tao ang puso mo.

  
  


_ We don't give false hopes and empty promises. _

  
  


"I love you, Kyungsoo. Siguro sobrang huli na pero it's worth a try. Mahal kita."

  
  


_ Bawat bulong ay tila panalanging dinadasal nang maigi sa isang Panginoon. _

  
  


_ Ngunit hindi Diyos si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya kayang sagutin ang laman ng puso ng isang deboto. _

  
  
  


Huminga na lang si Kyungsoo, kinakapa kung paano pagagaanin ang sitwasyon.

  
  


"I know. I'm sorry. Goodnight, Jongin."

  
  


Isang mahinang  _ beep  _ sa kabilang linya at gumaan ang puso niya.

  
  


_ Magkaibigan? _

  
  


_ Doon sila nagsimula. _

  
  


_ Magkaibigan. _

  
  


_ Doon din sila magtatapos ni Jongin dahil hanggang sa linyang iyon lang ang kaya niyang ibigay. _

  
  
  


_ Bawal tawirin. Dahil nakamamatay. _

  
  
  



	3. "Hanggang kailan tayo ganito?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah.
> 
> Minsan hindi pa rin mapaniwalaan ni Kyungsoo na kaya palang mag-anyong tao ng sakit at pait. Na maaaring ang ligaya mo ay siya ring dahilan ng kalungkutan mo.
> 
> Dahil iyon si Jongin para sa kanya.
> 
> from ways to say I love you #24 "Without really meaning it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pakisisi ang lovely ni Billie Eilish para sa kantang ito at ang masungit na panahon dahilan para masaktan ko kayo ulit.
> 
> para kay jan, salamat sa pagbibigay ng lucky number. at kay milla. Ehem.
> 
> please give me some love after reading this. 😌 Sana magustuhan niyong lahat!

_ "Hanggang kailan ganito?" _

  
  


* * *

_ Bulakbol. _

Ganoon si Jongin noong makilala niya ito. Sino nga bang mag-aakala na ang kagaya nitong pa-misteryoso ay isa lang palang mapagkunwaring tao.

Umiling-iling si Kyungsoo habang nasisinagan ng araw ang kalahati ng kanyang mukha habang ang isa naman ay nalililiman ng malalabay na dahon ng puno.

May bigat sa kanyang mga hita habang inuugoy ang hibla ng buhok ng hangin. Masarap sa balat ang panahon, at damang-dama niya ang librong binabasa dangan nga lamang sa hindi mapakaling tao sa paanan niya.

"Kailan ka ba magsisipag, Jongin? Graduating na tayo baka naman gusto mo nang magseryoso sa buhay mo?"

"Sinamahan mo nga akong mag-cutting eh. E di tamad ka rin."

Pinitik ni Kyungsoo ang noo ng kaibigan at lumabi ito sa kanya. "Excuse me lang, manong. Vacant ko ngayon. Hindi ako pala-cutting kagaya mo."

May kung anong kurot sa puso niya habang nakatingin sa mapungay na mata ni Jongin, "Kapag sinagot na ako Seulgi."

Umirap siya para ikubli ang damdaming pumupuno sa puso niya, "Hanggang kailan ko ba sasabihing hindi puwedeng iasa sa ibang tao ang takbo ng buhay mo. Mas lalong hindi mo dapat inaasa sa kanila ang kaligayahan mo."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at isinara ang librong binabasa bago inayos sng nakatabingi niyang salamin.

"Pero ganoon din ako sa 'yo, Soo. At kahit kailan hindi mo naman sinabihan. Iba naman tayo, di ba?"

Taas-baba pa ang kilay nito kaya padabog na tumayo si Kyungsoo dahilan para bumagsak ang ulo ni Jongin sa damuhan at umaray nang pagkalakas. "Ang pangit mo! Diyan ka na nga! May klase pa ako hanggang alas-sais. Magtino ka na, seryoso ako!"

  
  


Dinig niya ang masayang pagtawa ni Jongin at namumula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. 

_ "Labyu, sungit!" _

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang gitnang daliri bilang sagot bago dire-diretsong naglakad sa susunod niyang klase.

_ Tama. _

  
  


_ Hindi naman talaga dapat iasa sa iba ang kaligayahan mo. Hindi dapat iasa sa isang tao ang mga desisyon mo sa buhay. _

  
  


_ Kaya hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit naka-depende ang pagguhit ng ngiti sa labi niya kay Jongin. Hindi alam kung bakit ito ang dahilan ng bawat pagkabog ng dibdib niya. _

  
  


_ Ngunit iisang bagay lang ang sigurado siya. Sigurado si Kyungsoo na alam niya ang dahilan ng bawat pagluha at kirot ng puso niya. _

  
  


Bawat kataga, bawat  _ labyu _ , bawat deklarasyon ng pag-ibig ay iisa lang ang kahulugan.

_ Mahal kita. _

  
  


_ Mahal bilang kaibigan lang. _

  
  


_ Dahil si Kyungsoo ay kaibigan lang. Taga-tulong. Tulay para maging masaya sa iba ang kaligayahan niya. _

  
  
  
  


_ "The best ka." _

_ "Kaya mahal kita, Kyungsoo." _

_ "Ano kayang isusuot ko sa date namin bukas?" _

_ "Sa tingin mo magugustuhan niya talaga ako?" _

  
  
  


Sa bawat matatamis na salitang nagpapalukso sa puso ni Kyungsoo kasabay rin ang pagkahulog niyon para mabasag at madurog. 

Tinapakan. Pinong-pino. Tila buhangin sa dagat na siyang dumadampi sa paa ni Jongin.

  
  


Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang collar ng polo ni Jongin.

"Dyahe ng fit na 'to, Kyungs. Hindi ba puwedeng mag-shirt na lang ako."

Tinampal niya ang kamay ni Jongin na naglilikot sa pagkakatuck-in ng damit nito, "T-Shirt? Sa isang restaurant? Syempre sabi mo all the best para kay Seulgi, di ba? Inalam ko lahat ng gusto niya kaya i-push mo na 'to."

Mainit ang sulok ng mata ni Kyungsoo habang inaayusan si Jongin. Gusto niyang sabihin na hindi nito kailangang subuking baguhin ang sarili kung siya lang ang nakikita nito. Hindi kailangang kumain sa magagarang restaurant, kahit sa may turo-turo lang sa kanto.

  
  


Pero kahit dilat ang mata kung bulag ang puso, wala siyang magagawa. Wala siyang laban. Kailangang isuko ang digmaan. 

  
  


Kailangang tanggapin na bawat  _ "mahal kita"  _ ay walang ibang kahulugan. 

  
  


"Sige na, nag-book na ako ng grab! Parating na rin 'yon. Hindi mo magugustuhan ma-late sa date mo."

Parang tila maamong tupang tumango si Jongin at wala sa sariling hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi nito, hindi na kaya pang magpakahuwad sa sariling damdamin.

"Jongin?"

"Yes, Soo?"

"Balitaan mo ako, okay? Masaya ako para sa iyo."

Kinusot ni Jongin ang buhok niya, "Ikaw ang unang makakaalam. Thank you, Soo. I love you palagi,  _ bes _ ."

  
  


_ Ah. _

_ Minsan hindi pa rin mapaniwalaan ni Kyungsoo na kaya palang mag-anyong tao ng sakit at pait. Na maaaring ang ligaya mo ay siya ring kalungkutan mo. _

_ Dahil iyon si Jongin para sa kanya. _

  
  


"Sige na ang drama mo. Mahal din naman kita, tanga. Shoo. Alis na!"

"Salamat sa lahat, sungit. Alam mo naman na lahat, di ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo, "Hanggang kailan tayo ganito, Jongin?"

  
  


Ang daming ibig sabihin ng tanong niya para kay Jongin.

_ Hanggang kailan aasa si Kyungsoo?  _

  
  


_ Hanggang kailan niya kayang manatiling maging kaibigan kay Jongin habang dahan-dahang pinapatay ang sarili para makita itong masaya sa bisig ng iba? _

  
  


_ Hanggang kailan titiisin ni Kyungsoo na magpanggap na normal lang lahat kung bawat bagay ay gusto niyang mag-ilusyong nakikita rin siya ni Jongin? _

  
  


_ "Habang-buhay, Soo. Habang-buhay tayong ganito. Wala akong balak abandonahin ang best friend ko, ano!" _

  
  
  


_ Tangina. _

  
  


Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo nang may bumusina sa tapat ng apartment nila Jongin. Mukhang naroon na ang grab nito. Pinanood siya ang magandang postura nito. Ang swerte ng minamahal ng kaibigan niya.

  
  


_ Hanggang kailan ganito? _

  
  
  


_ Baka oras na para palayain ang damdamin niya. _

  
  
  


_ Baka tama na. Baka panahon na para maging masaya siya at unahin ang sarili. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Umuwi si Kyungsoo sa bahay at nagkulong na lang sa kuwarto habang nakatitig sa madilim na kisame. Kipkip ang telepono sa bandang dibdib, hinihintay ang tawag ni Jongin.

  
  


_ Alas-onse. _

Isang ring at sinagot niya agad.

_ "Soo, kami na." _

  
  


Isang singhap kasabay nang pagtulo ng mga luha, "Masaya ako para sa inyo, tanga. Congrats kahit torpe ka!"

Narinig niya ang tawa sa kabilang linya, "Salamat daw sungit sabi ni Seulgi. Kain tayo sa labas next week."

Humimig lang si Kyungsoo.

_ "Labyu, sungit. Salamat sa lahat." _ Hanggang sa naputol na ang tawag. 

  
  
  


_ Hanggang kailan tayo ganito? _

  
  


_ Baka nga habang-buhay na siyang nakatali sa daliri ni Jongin. Alipin ng pag-ibig na hindi niya kayang pakawalan. _

  
  


Kaya ibulong na lang sa hangin. 

  
  


_ "Mahal din kita, tanga. Mahal din kita, Jongin." _

  
  
  


_ Tanga? _

  
  
  
  


_ Si Kyungsoo ang tunay na tanga sa damdaming hindi kayang palayain. Ngunit walang may kasalanan kung hindi kayang tumbasan ni Jongin ang pagmamahal niya. _

  
  


_ Mas mabuti nang mahal siya bilang kaibigan kaysa naman sa tuluyan itong mawala sa buhay niya. _

  
  
  
  


_ Hanggang kailan ganito? _

  
  
  


_ Panahon na lang ang makapagsasabi. _


End file.
